


In Which a Dog Helps Buck Find the Love of His Life

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [74]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And Meets a Cute Boy, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck Gets a Dog, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi! Pretty please could you write something where Buck starts to feel like he’s been sort of left behind? Everyone has their own little families and Buck is just Buck. Maybe he gets a dog and goes to a stupid speed dating event or something. Bi!Buck please?? I wish there was more stuff where Buck wasn’t with Eddie but was still bi :)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe I just did this,” Buck muttered as he unlocked the door to his house.

He turned and opened the back door to his Jeep, running a hand over the fluffy head of the dog he’d just impulse adopted.

“Okay, come on buddy. Welcome home big guy.”

The dog jumped out of the car and entered the house, sniffing around cautiously. He perked up when Buck opened the back door, taking off into the backyard at a sprint.

He sat on the deck with a tennis ball, throwing it for the dog to chase.

“Hey Maddie,” he greeted when the phone rang.

“Hey, is that a dog?”

“Uh maybe.”

“What did you do?”

“I might have impulse adopted a dog. I went by the shelter today and he was there and he was so cute. I had to.”

“What kind of dog is it?”

“Australian Shepherd.”

“What’s his name?”

“I haven’t named him yet. He’s just a puppy. Not even a year old.”

“Buck do you seriously think you have time for a puppy?”

“He’s already potty trained. I have a fenced in backyard, he’ll be fine.”

“What about when Lila comes to stay with you?”

“They’re great with kids, I asked the lady at the shelter. I’m sending you a picture of him right now. Just look how cute he is.”

“Okay he is pretty cute. As long as you think you can handle him.”

“I can Mads. I promise.”

“Okay. Have fun with your new buddy. I’ll see you Friday.”

“See you Friday.”

*****

With Maverick, Buck might have been watching Top Gun when he named him, the house felt a lot less empty. He sat on the couch while they watched movies, he always wanted to go outside and play fetch and Buck had found a new hiking buddy.

“How’s Maverick doing?” Hen asked him one day at work.

“He’s great. I never got to have dogs growing up. I never knew how much fun they were.”

“Denny has been dying to come over and see him since he found out you got a puppy.”

“He can come over whenever he wants. Christopher had a fit that I got a dog and he wasn’t around to see him.”

“Have you talked to Eddie much since the move?”

“No not really. Usually just small talk before he hands the phone off to Chris. It really sucks.”

“I know,” Hen placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “He was your best friend.”

“It’s not just that. He and Chris were like my family. And now they moved, I’m the only one that’s single and doesn’t have kids. I’m really alone now.”

“You’re not alone Buckaroo. You will always have us. And from what I hear, Maverick is great company.”

Hen wrapped him up in a hug, “I love you. You know that right?”

“Yeah I do. Thanks Hen.”

*****

Buck always looked forward to his Saturday hikes with Maverick. Maverick looked forward to them too, he would wake Buck up in the morning holding his leash and he’d run around on Buck’s heels until they were ready to leave.

Maverick never seemed to get tired either. He would run ahead as far as his leash would allow and then turn around to nip at Buck’s legs, like he wasn’t going fast enough.

On that day's hike, Maverick seemed to be searching for something. His nose was to the ground and Buck followed wherever it took him, glad that he wasn’t trying to dislocate his arm to get him to go faster.

They seemed to find what Maverick was looking for when Buck was tackled by a very fluffy dog.

“Oh Jesus. Hey there,” he pushed himself to sit up, rubbing it’s head.

Maverick ran circles around them, yapping excitedly.

“Hey, where’s your owner dude,” Buck felt for the collar around its neck, reading the tag that said ‘Hazel’. “Hazel. Hey pretty girl. Are you lost?”

“Hazel, Jesus Christ, leave the poor guy alone.”

A very attractive man came jogging toward them, holding a leash.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” he held out his hand and Buck took it, letting him help him off the ground.

“I’m fine,” he laughed, taking a hold of Maverick’s leash.

“I’m really sorry. I usually let her off her leash when we’re up this high because there usually isn’t anyone else around. But I guess she smelled you guys.”

“Maverick smelled her too.”

“Hello Maverick,” he ran a hand over his head and Maverick wagged his tail excitedly, reveling in the attention. “I’m James,” he turned his gaze to Buck.

“I’m Evan, but everyone calls me Buck.”

“Well Buck, I really am sorry about Hazel tackling you. Maybe I can take you out for coffee, to make up for it?”

“I’d like that,” Buck grinned.

“Great.”

They hiked back down the mountain together, Maverick and Hazel content to jog side by side. James kept up a steady stream of conversation, bumping their hands together as they walked.

They chose a coffee shop not far from the hiking trails, where they could sit at outside tables with the dogs. They tied them off on the fence next to them, pouring water into a bowl for them to share.

“So Buck, what do you do?” James asked as he sipped his coffee.

“I’m a firefighter, I work at the 118.”

“Very cool. I’m actually an EMT. I work out of LA General.”

They sat at the table talking for almost an hour until James checked the time. 

“I’d better go. I’m working the night shift and I need to get a nap in before that hell.”

“Is the night shift as bad as everyone says?”

“Worse,” James slid a napkin across the table. “Call me later.”

“Okay.”

When they got home and Maverick had been fed and curled up on the rug to take a nap, Buck called Maddie.

“Maddie, I’m in love.”

*****

He and James went on three dates before he couldn’t hold his sister off anymore. They joined Chimney and Maddie at their house for dinner. As James introduced himself, Buck found his niece, lifting her up and kissing her little head.

“You’re so big now munchkin.”

“How is it possible that our child looks like you?” Chimney questioned.

Somehow Lila had inherited his blue eyes but she had Chimney’s facial features and Buck was convinced her hair would darken.

“She doesn’t look that much like me. It’s just the eyes.”

Lila sat babbling in her playpen as they ate, and Madddie grilled James about his personal life.

“I like him,” she finally concluded just before they left.

“I do too. I really like him.”

“If he makes you happy, I’m happy.”

“Thanks Mads.”

“Of course. I’ll see you later,” she kissed his cheek and Buck met James in the driveway.

“So what’s the verdict?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Buck’s shoulders.

“They absolutely hate you,” Buck teased.

“Oh no. I guess this will be a forbidden love.”

Buck laughed and leaned up to kiss him, “I’m kidding. They both like you.”

“Good because I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

“Like I would let you.”

James laughed and kissed him again.

“I guess now is as good a time as any. Buck, will you be my boyfriend?”

”Absolutely.”


	2. In Which Bobby and Athena are Buck's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> Oh hey there. I just wanted to say that I really loved "In Which a dog helps Buck...." and I wonder if you would write a follow up. Perhaps James go with Buck to the next gathering at Bobby's house and the rest of their fam gets to meet him. I don't mind a little bit of angs in the way if it ends in happy ending for Buck and James

“So tell me about your lover boy.”

“Huh?”

“Your boyfriend,” Hen sat down on the couch next to him. “I want all the juicy details.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie to me Buckley. Chimney spilled.”

“Damnit Chim.”

“So when do we get to meet him?” Bobby questioned from the kitchen.

“I don’t know. How about the fifteenth of never.”

“Why don’t you want us to meet him?” Hen questioned.

“He’s ashamed of us,” Chimney pouted.

“No I’m not,” Buck sighed. “I just don’t want to mess anything up.”

“Why would meeting us mess anything up?”

“I don’t know. I mean you saw how it worked out the last time I dated someone who was involved with my family.”

“Buck that was different,” Bobby turned down the heat on the stove and took a seat on the empty cushion next to him. “You and Eddie worked together. There was tension there. I’m sure this new guy is nothing like that.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Buck sighed.

“Okay, it’s settled. You’re bringing him to the next cookout. Now come eat before a call comes in.”

*****

Maverick whined as Buck paced across the living room floor.

“Buck you’re stressing the dog out,” James said. “Everything is gonna be fine. Just sit down.”

“I’m just nervous,” Buck sighed, taking a seat.

“It’s okay Buck. This is your family, I get that you want them to like me.”

“I do.”

“Are you scared they won’t?”

“No it’s not that. I just- I don’t want to lose anyone again.”

“Is this about Eddie?”

“Kind of.”

“Buck I’m not him,” James stroked a soft hand over his hair. “I’m not leaving you unless you kick me out.”

“Well I’m not gonna do that.”

“Good,” he kissed him softly. “We need to go or we’re gonna be late.”

*****

Bobby greeted them at the door, “You must be James. I’m Bobby and this is my wife Athena.”

“Nice to meet you sir,” James shook his hand firmly.

“Come on in, Buck can introduce you to the rest of the team.”

Buck introduced him to Hen and Karen as well as the kids. He relaxed a little when Denny and Harry took to him easily, laughing at his jokes and listening intently to stories.

“Buckaroo, come help me in the kitchen please.”

“Yes ma’am,” Buck responded to Athena’s call, moving into the kitchen where it was private.

“So, tell me about this boy,” she handed him a carrot and a knife.

“I met him while we were hiking. His dogs tackled me and started playing with Maverick. He took me to coffee as an apology and that was pretty much it.”

“Why did you hide that pretty face from us for so long then?”

“I was worried.”

“About what?”

“That if he got too close to you guys then it would all fall apart. It’s happened before.”

“Buck what happened with, well I’m not going to say his name, but that had nothing to do with you. He was working through his own problems and you were right in the middle of it. You can’t put that on yourself. James seems like a good guy and I see how he treats you. He cares about you Buck, don’t lose that because you’re scared. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Athena smiled at him and rubbed his back.

*****

“That was fun,” James said as they left the house.

“Yeah it was.”

He reached across the console to rub Buck’s knee, “I’m glad you introduced me to them. Your family.”

“Yeah I am too. I’m sorry for being so paranoid about it.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” James paused for a moment. “I guess it’s your turn to meet my parents.”

“You didn’t meet my parents.”

“I met Bobby and Athena, I have a feeling they’re close enough.” 


End file.
